


I - Never Forget Medication.

by SpaghettiTacos



Series: Law of Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/pseuds/SpaghettiTacos





	I - Never Forget Medication.

"Stiles."  
  
The teen froze, looking up from his seat on the floor. He saw Derek's boots first; Scuffed and dirty. He raised his gaze up to the oil marked jeans the wolf like to wear, they were very nice on him. As was his jacket, and his eyebrows and...  
  
"Stiles!" Derek furrowed his brows as he looked at the rambling boy. Before he had even turned onto the street he could hear the boys heart; racing as though he was under great stress. Derek had run in through the front door to help the boy only to find him sitting amongst several stacks of comics.  
  
"What's going on, D-man?" Stiles said with a giant grin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Derek asked with a glance toward the several empty boxes inhabiting Stiles' bed. He inhaled, noting a strange scent around the boy.  
  
"Organizin'." Stiles said simply, returning to his stacks. He had decided they should be done by color as a way of brightening his book shelves.  
  
"Why?" Derek asked, crouching to look at the teens face more easily. He inhaled again, finally locating the difference. No sour undertone.  
  
"They were just sitting there, Derek." Stiles turned his eyes on the man, wide and earnest, "Lonely in the closet. All dark and musty. Who would do that? Why would someone do that? It's not fair!"

Stiles began shifting the books rapidly into different piles, "All sad and by themselves in a _box_. A dark box all taped up and shoved into the attic. There are spiders up there Derek. _Big_ spiders, with legs and pincers and hair and webs and it..."  
  
"Stiles." Derek reached slowly toward the hyperactive teen.  
  
"Yeah?" Stiles stopped, sending Derek a hectic grin.  
  
"Where are your pills?" The wolf asked slowly, trying to hold the shorter males attention.  
  
"The store?"  
  
"And why are they at the store?" Derek asked, as the teen began shuffling again.  
  
"That's where the new ones go to, silly wolf." Stiles grinned at him before snatching a nearby box and unloading another set of comics.  
  
Derek sighed. He rose quickly and reached down to pluck the boy from the center of his piles. Stiles gave a small shriek and flailed at him The teen pouted as he was dragged from his floor to the hallway, his honey eyes widening in outrage.  
  
"No!! I'm not done yet!" Stiles whined.  
  
"You need your pills, Stiles." Derek stated, descending the stairs.  
  
"But.." the lighter male began.  
  
"No." Derek stopped, turning to grip both of Stiles' shoulders as he stared into his eyes, "Your heart is racing, you are more skittish then usual and you can't seem to control your own thoughts, let alone your physical actions. You _need_ your medication."  
  
"But they're gonna get lonely." Stiles argued, pouting and curling in on himself.  
  
"We'll be gone and back before they notice." The wolf sighed, questioning his life choices.  
  
"Really?" Stiles brightened, walking to the door of his own accord now.  
  
"Yes." Derek gritted out, eyeing the teen to make sure he didn't try to sneak back to the "lonely" comics.  
  
"You have lovely eyebrows." Stiles says as he pulls on his red hoodie.  
  
"What?" Derek asks, raising the aforementioned eyebrows at the boy.  
  
"I'm just sayin'." Stiles shrugs as he walks out to Derek's camaro and waits to be let in.  
  
The Alpha clears his head with a shake and looks to the ceiling. He decided immediately to make a point at the next meeting that Stiles' med intake should be monitored in the foreseeable future. It was for Stiles', and the surrounding public's own, good.


End file.
